


Equilibrium

by RayllaEndgame



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Post-Canon, Pray for our babies, The Author Regrets Nothing, okay maybe a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayllaEndgame/pseuds/RayllaEndgame
Summary: It was dark. It was dark and it was cold and it was quiet. It was so quiet save for the sound of chains hitting concrete....somewhere, somewhere close. Her body was sore. It felt like she had attended one of the Bellweather unit’s famous parties and-The Bellweather unit...Raelle…RAELLEScylla jolted awake...
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 17
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PS: this is un-beta’d so any mistakes are my own

It was dark. It was dark and it was cold and it was quiet. It was so quiet save for the sound of chains hitting concrete....somewhere, somewhere close _._ Her body was sore. It felt like she had attended one of the Bellweather unit’s famous parties and-

The Bellweather unit...

Raelle…

_RAELLE_

Scylla jolted awake, her eyes squinting against the sudden brightness of the room she was in. She reached up to shield them but found she couldn’t. Her arms were restricted. The chains, they were hers. Scylla was no stranger to chains. In fact, it seemed they were becoming something of an old friend to her, a constant in the ever-changing landscape of her life _as sad as it sounds_ . The issue was, however, that she usually knew how and more importantly _why_ she was in them, but she had no recollection of any of it. Not of being caught, or shackled, or of-

Cold panic settled in as she looked around the cell, hoping to find arguably the most important piece of this very confusing puzzle, hoping to find-

“Welcome back”

Scylla’s head snapped to the side, her eyes finally adjusting to the light and spotting the figure curled into the corner adjacent her own. A warm wave of relief rushed through her as blonde locks and a pair of the bluest eyes she’d ever seen stared back at her.

_Raelle._

“Bout time you woke up, starin’ at these walls was startin’ to get kinda borin’” 

Scylla struggled to find her voice. It was a painful process as her throat was dry and irritated from disuse but she had questions, a lot of them.

“H-how-”

“Dunno, woke up about thirty minutes before you did. Haven’t heard a peep since. Figured it may have been your Spree pals so I elected to wait till you woke up to see what it was all about,” Scylla winced, the jab landing, “but,” Raelle continued, “considerin’ the look on your face right now I’m guessin’ you’re not actually in on this one...then again...maybe you’re just playin’ me again, we both know you’re good at that.”

Scylla couldn’t see the expression on Raelle’s face beyond the lights but she imagined it was the same she had been getting from the fixer ever since her return to Fort Salem. The army and the spree had elected to set aside their differences and come together for the sake of fighting their ancient enemy, The Camarilla, and, as a show of good faith and rainbow kisses all around Alder had so _graciously_ opened her doors to the Spree, allowing a number of them on base to live, eat, and train among their future comrades.

Not to say Scylla had really expected the warmest of welcomes, she knew she didn’t deserve one, but there was this traitorous part of her heart that thought, well... _hoped_ really, that Raelle would be as relieved to see her as she was the fixer. To be fair, at first, she was. Scylla remembers the first time their eyes met across one of Alder’s war rooms, Raelle looked like the air had been sucked out of the room. Like everyone else had disappeared and there was only them. Like she was feeling that same deep emotion that captivated Scylla’s mind and heart on her best days and on her worst.

The moment lasted all of three seconds before whatever relief or affection that had sprung forth in Raelle was quickly snuffed out and hidden behind hardened eyes and cold exterior. Scylla knew that was all she would get, that it was more than she deserved, yet, she could help but feel a pang in her chest everytime she crossed paths with Raelle and would look into her eyes, the eyes that had promised to be there for Scylla no matter what, eyes that promised love, and hope, and home, that now held nothing but pure ice. 

“Rae-Raelle,” she corrected, unsure if she was allowed the nickname anymore, “I had nothing to do with this. The Spree didn’t either this has to be someone else I-”

Before she could finish, or be interrupted by what was no doubt a disbelieving remark from Raelle the sound of footsteps approached. Boots by the sound of them and they were heading straight for their cell.

Hige metal doors Scylla hadn’t even noticed were there before slid open to reveal 2 men, easily twice her size followed by a smaller, slender woman. The guys were obviously muscle Scylla reasoned. Barring a command or any direct action from them they were no threat _yet_ so she elected to focus her attention on the woman.

“Ah you’re awake,” she drawled, “I do hope your accommodations are to your liking”

“Oh well the decor leaves a little to be desired but I do quite enjoy the chains, very...” she paused, shifting her arms for emphasis, “medieval chic?” she smirked. Her features immediately contorting as an electric shock ran up her spine and through her body. She clenched her teeth together as hard as she could, the pain in her jaw nothing compared to the one in her body as she willed herself to not make a sound. She couldn’t give them the satisfaction.

Soon enough the pain stopped and she sagged forward, her breaths coming in pants as her body recovered from the ordeal.

“Well,” the lady in the lab coat, “now that we have that out of our system let’s get to the matter at hand shall we?” she looked pointedly at Scylla as she said so. Still recovering from her first dose of electricity the brunette opted for a heated glare but kept her mouth shut.

“You ladies have a unique opportunity here,” she began, “you get to help us save the world.”

“Oh yeah?” Raelle spoke up, “and how exactly would we do that?” she asked, ignoring deep blue eyes that were peering up at her with concern in their depths.

The lab coat lady’s face lit up like a kid on Christmas at the question. It was getting kind of creepy the longer Raelle stared. Scylla would agree if she weren’t still gasping for air. 

_How much electricity did they use on her?_ Raelle wondered, never taking her eyes off the trio before her.

“You ladies get to help us finally rid this world of witches, forever.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back again!  
> hmmm, I mean...you already know what this fic is about, there's no blood or gore in this chapter tbh but, let's just say our babies aren't exactly at Disneyland either.
> 
> Enjoy!

Scylla looked weary. Gone was the confident smirk and challenging eyes that Raelle would never admit she still looked for each time she glanced at the brunette. Instead, all she found was resignation, a grim acceptance taking the place of fiery defiance with each jolt she received. It was chilling.

“Now ladies, let’s try this one more time,” lab coat began, looking between the two of them. 

These ‘interrogation’ sessions had been coming with more frequency these last few days. Raelle wasn’t so sure how long it had been, Scylla was always better at tracking time than she was but it’s not as if she could ask her given their current situation. Regardless, it did make her wonder where her unit was. Where  _ everyone _ was, if they had been gone for any measure of time, wouldn’t there be a search already?

Raelle glanced over at Scylla and, from the corner of her eye she could see a spark back in the brunette’s eyes, dull though it may be.

_ Well, that’s something I guess- _

“Ahh!” she groaned as the almost familiar electricity ran through her body. A snarl on the tip of her tongue as she came back to herself and glared up at the almost passive face of lab coat lady.

Lab coat hummed, “It seems you both need a little more motivation to be...cooperative” she paused, pulling a remote out of her pocket and spinning a dial on it. Raelle didn’t need to see it to guess what it meant, she braced herself for another shock. It never came. Instead, all she heard was the most intense scream rip its way out of Scylla’s throat as her body went ramrod straight in her chair. Something cold pooled deep in her stomach at the sound, she didn’t want to watch but at the same time, she couldn’t look away.

“You’re killing her! Stop! Stop it please!” she screamed, finally releasing a breath when Scylla’s body sagged. “What do you want from us?” she asked. Lab coat lady’s finger twitched toward the remote once more and a feeling of panic shot through Raelle at the movement.

“I want to know where your power comes from” 

“It’s in our voices, everyone knows that” Raelle responded. 

“Hm,” lab coat lady hummed. 

Scylla began screaming again and a cold panic settled into Raelle’s bones as she wondered exactly how much more the brunette would actually be able to take before-

“Wait, no, stop! I told you what you wanted to hear!” she yelled, straining against her restraints.

“Do not play smart with me Corporal Collar”

_ She knows my name?  _ “How do you-”

“I want to know  _ where _ your powers come from,” she clarified, “how exactly do you and your... _ kind _ harness the elements?”

Raelle took in her words, wondering once again who this lady was. She clearly knew enough about witches to know where her powers came from, and if she knew that, then she should also know  _ where _ her powers came from and, if that was the case, what was she playing at?

Evidently, her silence went on too long and the lab coat lady’s hand twitched toward the remote once more. Scylla looked barely conscious at this point, she wasn’t even sure the brunette was still breathing.

“Wait! Hit me,” she pleaded, “I’m the one you’re questioning so I should be the one to bear the punishment”

“Maybe,” the doctor acquiesced, squeezing the button once more before replacing it in her pocket. “However,” she began, stepping a bit closer to the blonde, “I do find that the pain of a loved one is a  _ significantly _ more effective motivator than any personal consequences” she smirked at the glare on Raelle’s face. “Something to think about for next time” she said, turning toward the door. It slid open at some unseen signal and she paused before exiting, sparing a single glance to Raelle’s left and nodding at one of her escorts, Raelle had taken to calling him  _ Thing one _ in her mind.

The tall, burly man plodded his way over to Scylla and Raelle jerked toward them, the rattling of her chains a stark reminder to tread carefully. He reached a gloved hand toward the brunette’s face, turning it side to side before making some notes on a piece of paper, shoving it in his pocket, and then following the other two out the door, leaving them in silence and Raelle alone with her thoughts.

Raelle breathed a sigh of relief as the doors closed, releasing a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“Are you ok?” She asked the question directed at no one in particular as her heart wouldn’t let her look at the brunette to her left. 

Scylla was silent. Raelle wasn’t even sure whether the air flowing through her lungs was reality or just a figment of her imagination. She never thought after all that transpired between the two that she’d find herself in such a position with the brunette ever again but, regardless of her feeling for or against Scylla, she never wanted her dead.

_ This is my fault. _ she berated herself _. This is all my fault. _

_ If I had just told her what she wanted to know then maybe- _

That’s when she heard it. A sound she never thought she’d hear again. Never thought she’d  _ miss _ hearing again. As quiet and choked as it was, it still stirred something in the blonde that she refused to name but also wasn’t completely unwelcome. Not that she’d admit it.

“Is- Is that concern I hear?“ Scylla panted, her words choked out in between haggard breaths, “and for little old me of all people?”

Raelle blinked back the mist forming in her eyes. She wasn’t crying, the lights were just really bright, that’s all.

She coughed out a wet chuckle.

“You’re hearing things Ramshorn. Too many volts to the brain” she dismissed.

She finally glanced up at the brunette, just in time to see a small, sad smile wobble its way onto her face and disappear almost immediately.

“Maybe you’re right” she coughed, groaning as her muscles ached, still spasming from the electric current that ran through her body. A lengthy silence followed their exchange. Raelle lost in her thoughts as she considered the doctor’s words, position, their options.

“Listen to me Raelle,” she began, her breathing finally a bit more solid, much to Raelle’s relief. “I don’t think they’re-” another breath, “I don’t think they’re going to let us just walk out of here at the end of all this.”

Raelle nodded along solemnly. She had come to that conclusion as well. There was something in the doctor’s eyes, in the way her hand consistently flinched toward the remote that told her that, if it weren’t for their reluctance to offer up the information the doctor wanted, they may not still be here. It had also occurred to her that the only reason Scylla was still breathing right now was that they served as motivational tools for each other. In truth, they were  _ screwed. _

“I need you to promise me something- I know I have no right to ask,” she amended, anticipating a reproach from the blonde. Interpreting Raelle’s silence as encouragement, she took a steadying breath before continuing, “Rae, I need you to promise me that if...if things go bad you’ll get out of here okay?” 

Raelle, still slightly reeling from the use of the old nickname looked up at the brunette, like really  _ looked _ at her for the first time in a long time. Their eyes met and understanding clicked for Raelle the moment she stared into an ocean of resignation.

“First opening you get, you take it and you run and you never look back”

_ She can’t mean- _

“Stop bullshitting me Scylla. We’re both getting out of here  _ alive  _ ok? You’ll live to irritate me another day”

Scylla’s mouth ticked, “Raelle,”

“No, I don’t care what stupid death-wish plan you have rolling around in that head of yours, and I don’t even care about what happened between us. Not right now. Right now, you’re in my unit and that means it’s my job to make sure you stay alive long enough to come up with more horrible plans in the future, so no, Scylla, I’m not leaving you here and i’m not running away,” she declared, her eyes softening just a touch as she finished, “Not without you, understood?”

The brunette huffed.

“What?” Raelle asked.

“I forgot how stubborn you could be,” Scylla responded, a smile in her tone that was too infectious for the blonde to resist.

“Yeah well it’s about time you get a reminder,” she began, “now are you with me?”

Scylla raised her head to meet Raelle’s gaze, her eyes searching the blonde’s for...something, anything. She was unsure what she was looking for but maybe it was never lost because in this instant, regardless of their current situation, Raelle was choosing to trust her. She could see it in her guarded yet expectant eyes and with that, her decision was made for her. She couldn’t,  _ wouldn’t _ let Raelle down, not again, and, if it came to it, she would make sure Raelle got out of here no matter the cost but she didn’t need to say that just yet, for right now, she only needed three words.

“I’m with you,” she declared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3  
> I hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> I know I know, but would it make you feel better if I said hurting them hurts me as much as it does you?
> 
> Lmk what you think! Any predictions? Thoughts? Comments? Ideas?
> 
> As always, comments, kudos etc warm my heart and chases the anxiety away so feel free to leave em below and know I love you extra if ya do.
> 
> Until Next time!
> 
> Tumblr: imperfectlyperfectnutcase

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little idea I’ve had floating around in my head for a while now and I figured I’d put the first little bit on here and see what you guys think, try to figure out if it’s worth exploring and such :)
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> As always, comments, kudos etc are forever appreciated and warm my heart <3


End file.
